Pamiętnik pani Hanki/56
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Poniedziałek Z rana Jacek zapukał do mojej sypialni i powiedział trochę zdziwionym tonem: – Dzwoni do ciebie jakiś cudzoziemiec, który nie chce podać swego nazwiska. Czy zechcesz z nim mówić? W pierwszej chwili przyszedł mi na myśl Robert i zrobiło mi się okropnie przykro. Dopiero po sekundzie uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież biedny Robert nie żyje. Dlaczego jednak ten człowiek nie chce podać swego nazwiska? Z żadnym cudzoziemcem, których znam przecież tylu, nie łączą mnie takie stosunki, bym musiała z nich robić tajemnicę. – Może to jakiś komiwojażer – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Oni często uciekają się do podobnych bezczelności. Zapytaj go, w jakiej sprawie. Jakbym przeczuwała, że to będzie coś ważnego, wyskoczyłam jednak z łóżka i nałożyłam szlafroczek. Jacek wrócił z oznajmieniem: – Ten jegomość, nieszczególnie zresztą mówiący po francusku, z jakimś jakby holenderskim akcentem, twierdzi, że musi się z tobą rozmówić w sprawie, która cię bardzo obchodzi. Oświadczyłem mu, że jestem twoim mężem, lecz pomimo to żądał rozmowy z tobą. Podchodząc do aparatu nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodzi, lecz gdy tylko odezwałam się, usłyszałam pytanie: – Czy to pani korespondowała z moim biurem w Brukseli w sprawie pewnej damy? – Tak, tak. To ja. – Z polecenia szefa przyjechałem do Warszawy by pani przedstawić rezultaty naszych poszukiwań. – Słucham. Słucham pana. – Rzecz nie nadaje się do rozmowy telefonicznej. Prosiłbym panią o wyznaczenie mi godziny i miejsca spotkania. Zawahałam się. Pokazanie się gdziekolwiek publicznie z jakimś detektywem byłoby zupełnie nie na miejscu. Już i tak dość najadłam się przykrości przez randki ze stryjem Albinem. Zaprosić go do siebie nie mogłam przez wzgląd na Jacka. Nie było innej rady. Musiałam zdecydować się na pójście do niego. Zapytałam: – Gdzie się pan zatrzymał? – Hotel „Polonia”. Numer 136. Czy mogę panią czekać u siebie? – Tak. Będę o dwunastej. Odłożyłam słuchawkę i przez chwilę nie odchodziłam od telefonu. Jacek z sąsiedniego pokoju słyszał całą rozmowę. Co z niej mógł zrozumieć?... Tylko to, że umówiłam się z jakimś cudzoziemcem u niego w hotelu. Nie mogłam mieć złudzeń: Jacka to nie zachwyciło. Niepodobna było ostrożniej mówić przez telefon, wobec czego, nie mając możności udzielenia Jackowi wyjaśnień, należało ich po prostu odmówić. Przeszłam do jadalni i kazałam sobie podać śniadanie. Jacek usiadł naprzeciw przy stole, udając, że przegląda gazety. Po chwili nie wytrzymał. – Któż to telefonował? – zapytał. Spojrzałam nań karcąco. – Mój drogi, czy ja cię pytam, gdy do ciebie dzwonią jakieś panie? – Nie. Przepraszam cię, nie sądziłem, że to jakaś tajemnica. – Właśnie tajemnica. Każdy może mieć swoje tajemnice. Wyobraź sobie na przykład, że ten pan jest... moim pierwszym mężem, z którym potajemnie wzięłam ślub. Cios był bolesny. Jacek przybladł, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Zrobiło mi się go trochę szkoda. Biedak i tak chodzi po domu jak banita, któremu lada dzień grozi wygnanie. Od czasu swoich zwierzeń nie odważył się ani razu zwrócić się do mnie z pieszczotami. Zawsze był zanadto przesubtelniony. Oczywiście ja nie mogłam go zachęcać do poufałości, chociaż mi czasami – wyznaję – bardzo tego brakowało. Parę minut po dwunastej byłam już w hotelu. Przyznam się, że doznałam miłego rozczarowania. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wyobrażałam sobie takiego detektywa jako tłustego człowieka w średnim wieku, o małych przenikliwych oczkach i źle ogolonej twarzy. Tymczasem zastałam wysokiego, bardzo przystojnego młodzieńca, typ skandynawski: szczupły, blondyn o pogodnych, niebieskich oczach i wyrazistych zmysłowych ustach. Ubrany był doskonale, a jego formy nie pozostawiały nic do życzenia. Ogarnął mnie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i zapytał: – Pani Renowicka, nieprawdaż? Pani pozwoli, że się przedstawię: van Hobben. – Gdzieś już słyszałam to nazwisko – powiedziałam, gdyż istotnie tkwiło w mojej pamięci. – To bardzo możliwe, proszę pani, jeżeli bywała pani we Flandrii. – Ach, tak – rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. – Naturalnie. Zamek Hobben. Śliczny, średniowieczny zamek. Młody człowiek pochylił głowę. – Był kiedyś siedzibą moich przodków. Na pewno nie kłamał. Każdy szczegół jego powierzchowności, każdy ruch, a nawet sposób mówienia zdradzały dobrą rasę. Przysunął mi fotel. Siadając zapytałam: – A teraz ma pan biuro detektywów?... Czy to dla sportu?... Zaśmiał się swobodnie: – Gdzież tam, proszę pani. Jestem zaledwie jednym z pracowników tego biura. A jeżeli chodzi o ustosunkowanie się do moich zajęć... zapewne, pod niektórymi względami zadecydowała o tym żyłka sportowa. – Pan jest jeszcze bardzo młody – zauważyłam. Rzeczywiście wyglądał najwyżej na lat dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy. Gdyby nie usta, które chwilami układały się w smutny i sarkastyczny jakby uśmiech, pomyślałabym, że mam przed sobą niedowarzonego studencika. – Nie zawsze jest to równoznaczne z brakiem doświadczenia – powiedział znacząco. Widocznie jednak moja uwaga sprawiła mu przykrość, gdyż chrząknął i sięgnął po teczkę, z której wydobył plik papierów. – Przystąpmy jednak do rzeczy – zaczął. – Otóż przede wszystkim muszę pani zakomunikować, że miss Elisabeth Normann i tancerka kabaretowa Sally Ney są jedną i tą samą osobą. Szereg osób rozpoznało ją w Buenos Aires. Nie może być co do tego najmniejszej wątpliwości. – Więc jednak? – zawołałam triumfująco. – Tak. Nie omyliła się pani. Zresztą osoba ta, jak udało się nam ustalić, używała w różnych miejscowościach globu różnych nazwisk. Dotychczas naliczyliśmy ich dwanaście. – Czy między innymi nie używała mego nazwiska? – zapytałam z niepokojem. Spojrzał na mnie bardzo uważnie. – Czy miałaby ku temu jakieś podstawy? Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jeżeli ktoś używa wielu nazwisk, można być pewnym, że robi to bez żadnych podstaw prawnych. Przecząco potrząsnął głową. – Jako madame Renowicka nie występowała nigdzie. Raz tylko, w ubiegłym roku w Rzymie, a następnie podczas podróży po Libii, posługiwała się polskim nazwiskiem... Pochylił się nad papierami i z trudem wyrecytował: – Halina Jaszczołt. Strasznie trudne nazwisko. Uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo. – Czy Polakom też z taką trudnością przychodzi wymawianie nazw cudzoziemskich? – O, nie – zaprzeczyłam. – Chyba że są to nazwy na przykład flamandzkie. Nigdy sobie nie umiałam z nimi poradzić. – Chętnie podjąłbym się lekcji, gdyby pani kiedyś zawitała do nas. – Skłonił się nie bez kokieterii. – Z tego wynika, że pan niedługo zabawi w Warszawie? – Muszę stąd wyjechać jak najprędzej. Mam dwie bardzo pilne sprawy. Jedną w Gdańsku, a drugą w Kopenhadze. Warszawę widzę po raz pierwszy. Z przyjemnością zostałbym tu dłużej. Zarówno miasto, jak i jego mieszkańcy bardzo mi się podobają. Jego zachowanie się i sposób mówienia świadczyły o dużym wyrobieniu i zdawały się przeczyć jego młodości. Wyznam, że nie lubię takich młodych chłopców. Właściwie mężczyzna zaczyna się od trzydziestki. Nie rozumiem na przykład Toli, która przepada za smarkaczami. Taki młodzieniec albo śmiesznie pozuje na zblazowanego i udaje cynika, co wyraża się obrzydliwym brakiem dyskrecji, albo chce „prawdziwej, wielkiej miłości”, wyłączności, pisze sążniste wyznania, czatuje po bramach, wzdycha do telefonu i robi podobne śmieszności. Pamiętam coś w rok po ślubie poznałam młodszego de Godant. Zatańczył ze mną dwa razy na balu „Latarni”, a nazajutrz przyszedł w żakiecie do Jacka, by mu wyznać, że mnie kocha i że jako lojalny dżentelmen chce Jacka uprzedzić, że będzie walczył o zdobycie moich uczuć, W końcu popłakał się i coś przez miesiąc przysyłał mi codziennie kwiaty. Skończyła się ta sielanka dopiero wówczas, gdy wzięto go do podchorążówki. Pan van Hobben jednak nie robił wrażenia młokosa. Jego młodzieńczość pełna była jakiejś treści tajemniczej i skomplikowanej. Już sam fakt, że wybrał sobie tak dziwny fach, jak zawód detektywa, musiał zaciekawiać. – Szkoda, że pan wyjeżdża – powiedziałam, nadając głosowi umyślnie ciepłą barwę. – Niezależnie od naszych interesów chciałabym, by pan mi opowiedział coś o swoich przygodach. To musi być niesłychanie frapujące. Kocha pan to zajęcie? – Słowo „kocham” nie byłoby tu trafne. Przyzwyczaiłem się doń jak alkoholik do napojów wyskokowych. Jest to swego rodzaju nałóg. I nie wiem, czy się go kiedy pozbędę. – Często pan bywa narażony na niebezpieczeństwa? Skinął głową. – O, tak. Lecz właśnie to pociąga. To i przewidywania. Gdy tylko dostanę jakąś sprawę, przede wszystkim, wzorując się na Sherlocku Holmesie, buduję sobie szereg hipotez. Z nich wyłania się koncepcja śledztwa. Wtedy dopiero zabieram się do roboty. Gdy mi szef polecił zająć się powierzoną nam przez panią sprawą, przyznam się, że bardzo się nią zainteresowałem. To nie jest rzecz tuzinkowa. Spodziewam się, że pod nazwiskiem miss Elisabeth Normann kryje się ktoś zupełnie niebezpieczny. – Tak pan sądzi? Ale niebezpieczny pod jakim względem? – Nie mam jeszcze żadnych danych. Wygląda to mi jednak na handel narkotykami, na przemyt czy coś w tym rodzaju. Osoby tak często zmieniające miejsce zamieszkania i nazwisko nie robią tego zazwyczaj w uczciwym celu. – I mnie coś podobnego przychodziło na myśl – skinęłam głową. – Czy pan wie, że ona jest obecnie w Warszawie? – Naturalnie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Przyjechałem wczoraj wieczorem i przede wszystkim zająłem się odszukaniem tej pani. Mieszka w hotelu „Bristol”, nieprawdaż? W ciągu dnia dzisiejszego postaram się ją obejrzeć. Byłoby bardzo wskazane w jakiś dyskretny sposób przeszukać jej rzeczy. Przypuszczam jednak, że jest zbyt sprytna, by na to pozwolić. – Więc niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że wcale nie jest tak sprytna. W Krynicy, to jest taka nasza miejscowość kuracyjna, skąd przesłałam panom jej fotografię, miałam możność zrewidowania pokoju tej pani. Nie znalazłam nic, co by mogło naprowadzić na jakiś ślad. Żadnej korespondencji, żadnych dokumentów. Nic. Spojrzał na mnie szczerze zdziwiony. – Jak to? I to pani sama rewidowała jej rzeczy? – Ja sama. Zrobił niewyraźny ruch ręką. – No tak, widzi pani. Ale pani nie mogła tego zrobić fachowo. Tego rodzaju rewizje dają jakieś rezultaty w tym jedynie wypadku, jeżeli dokonuje ich ktoś obeznany z podobnymi zadaniami. Poza tym zdarzają się szczegóły, które dla niefachowca nic nie znaczą, fachowcowi natomiast dają od razu wiele poszlak. Ale wróćmy do mego sprawozdania. Otóż zdołaliśmy ustalić, że kobieta, którą pani zna pod nazwiskiem Elisabeth Normann, przez przeszło pół roku pełniła obowiązki stewardesy na niemieckim transatlantyku „Bremen”, pod nazwiskiem Karoliny Bunsche. W kilka miesięcy później odnajdujemy ja w Barcelonie. Jest bibliotekarką w archiwum rządu katalońskiego. Występuje jako wdowa po słynnym lotniku amerykańskim Howardzie Peats, przy czym używa swego obecnego imienia Elisabeth. Na przeszło trzy miesiące tracimy ją znowu z oczu. Następnie mieszka w Nicei w hotelu „Negresco” z rzekomym swym mężem, emigrantem włoskim Paulino Danieli... Słuchałam i nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Tyle informacji! Jaka to niebezpieczna rzecz takie biuro detektywów. Dostałam wprost gęsiej skórki na myśl, że ktoś mógłby w podobny sposób mnie śledzić. Przed tymi ludźmi nic się nie ukrywa. Naprawdę byłam zawsze zanadto lekkomyślna, trzeba bardziej na siebie uważać. Van Hobben sypał szczegółami jak z rękawa. Podawał daty, nazwy miejscowości, nazwiska. Przy tej okazji dowiedziałam się, że ta anielica ma przynajmniej siedem niewątpliwych romansów, które się dadzą udowodnić. To wystarczy każdemu sądowi na udzielenie rozwodu. Pod względem kryminalnym też na pewno nie ma czystej ewidencji. Pan Hobben ma rację, podejrzewając ją o handel narkotykami, bo skoro widywano ją w Szanghaju w towarzystwie znanego handlarza opium, nie ulega wątpliwości, że miała z nim konszachty zawodowe. Na tym niecnym procederze zrobiła prawdopodobnie wielki majątek, sprzykrzyła się jej teraz wieczna włóczęga i przypomniała sobie Jacka. Słuchając sprawozdania tego czarującego van Hobbena drżałam jednak na myśl, że mogli oni wyśledzić również fakt małżeństwa tej wydry z Jackiem. Wprawdzie van Hobben w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądał na szantażystę, przypominał raczej ów niezwykle atrakcyjny typ dżentelmena-włamywacza, jednak bardziej dżentelmena niż włamywacza. Należało wszakże wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że jego szef może być zwykłym szantażystą, a nie wiadomo, czy Hobben zachowałby przed nim w tajemnicy fakt amerykańskiego małżeństwa mego męża. Gdyby zechciał mi obiecać dyskrecję, chętnie wyznałabym mu i to. Może takie zwierzenie ułatwiłoby mu dalsze poszukiwania. W tej chwili z całą jasnością zrozumiałam, że w żadnym wypadku nie mogłabym liczyć na dyskrecję Hobbena inaczej, jak tylko wtedy, gdyby w stosunku do mnie miał jakieś zobowiązania moralne, najzupełniej prywatnej natury, gdyby nas łączyła przyjaźń, miłość czy choćby przygoda. Ostatecznie muszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić. Przecież tyle już poświęciłam dla dobra Jacka, dla uratowania jego honoru i opinii... Jacek nigdy nie domyśli się, do jak wielkich ofiar jestem dla niego zdolna. Nie będę tu przytaczała tych wszystkich wiadomości o miss Normann, które podał mi pan Hobben. Nie miałoby to racji, gdyż szczegóły te same przez się nic istotnego nie wnoszą. Ważne może być tylko to, że ta kobieta w swojej ryzykownej karierze miała wyjątkowe szczęście: nigdy nie została przyłapana na żadnym przestępstwie i nie udało się stwierdzić, by siedziała w więzieniu. Raz tylko aresztowano ją przed dwoma laty w Singapoor, lecz po przesłuchaniu natychmiast wypuszczono. Zastanawiające było również, że mieszkała przez rok niemal w Pradze czeskiej, w niezwykle skromnych warunkach. Odnajmowała pokój przy rodzinie jakiegoś sierżanta, jadała w ubogiej garkuchni, pracowała w jednym z hoteli jako telefonistka. Trudno mi uwierzyć, by kobieta z towarzystwa (trudno, nie mogę jej tego odmówić), kobieta przyzwyczajona do zbytku i do absolutnego nieliczenia się z wydatkami, bez konieczności utrzymania się przy życiu, mogła zdobyć się na tak długie i straszne wyrzeczenie się wszystkiego. Van Hobben wszakże jest zdania, że raczej należy przypuścić ewentualność przeciwną. Jego zdaniem miss Normann musiała w ten właśnie sposób ukrywać w Pradze swoje machinacje przestępcze. Było już po drugiej, gdy skończył swoje relacje. Powiedziałam wówczas: – Nie, panie van Hobben. Za żadne skarby nie zgodzę się na to, by pan zostawił mnie teraz samej sobie. Pan mi może tu ogromnie pomóc. Niech pan zostanie chociaż na dwa tygodnie... Na tydzień!... W jego pięknych oczach błysnął na chwilę ognik, po którym już niemal byłam pewna jego zgody. Już chciał powiedzieć coś obowiązującego, ale chrząknął tylko i po chwili rozłożył ręce: – Niestety, madame, wspomniałem pani już o czekających mnie zadaniach w Gdańsku i Kopenhadze. – Mój Boże – oburzyłam się. – A czy koniecznie musi to pan załatwić? Czy pańskie biuro nie może tam wysłać kogoś innego? – Teraz już nawet nie mogłoby, gdyż właśnie ja posiadam wszystkie potrzebne materiały. – Ach, proszę pana... Widocznie bardzo się panu nie podoba w Warszawie. Chce pan z niej jak najprędzej uciec. Cóż dla pana znaczy prośba jednej z jakichś dalekich i przelotnych klientek... – Och, niechże pani tego tak nie traktuje – odpowiedział z niewątpliwą szczerością w głosie. – Proszę mi wierzyć, madame, że dla dobra takiej klientki, jak pani, zostałbym nie tylko w Warszawie, ale nawet na Biegunie Północnym poty, póki tego by chciała. Uśmiechnęłam się ze smutkiem. – Pańska uprzejmość jest tylko werbalna. Niestety... – Niestety – podchwycił – nie mam żadnej możliwości, by pani udowodnić, że to nie jest bynajmniej uprzejmość z mojej strony. I że raczej, jeżeli chodzi o werbalizm, pokrywa on u mnie treść znacznie istotniejszą, niż to pani raczy przypuszczać. – Gdybym mogła w to wierzyć, sądziłabym, że nic prostszego, jak wysłać te papiery, które pan ma przy sobie, do Brukseli. Pan Hobben zamyślił się. – Istotnie – odezwał się po chwili – nie wiem wszakże, czy w Brukseli będą mieli kogoś, kto by mógł zaraz wyjechać do Kopenhagi i Gdańska. Widzi pani, wraz z wiosną zaczyna się u nas najgorętszy sezon. – Dlaczego wraz z wiosną? – zdziwiłam się. – To bardzo proste. Powierzają nam przeważnie swoje sprawy zawiedzeni mężowie lub zazdrosne żony. Rozumie pani? Sprawy, których nie można oddać policji, gdzie zależy na dyskrecji. Otóż z wiosną tych spraw bywa najwięcej. Uśmiechnęłam się. – Wobec tego muszą panowie dobierać bardzo dyskretnych współpracowników. – O tak – zapewnił mnie z największym naciskiem. – Niepowściągliwość języka z naszej strony mogłaby wypełnić skandalami całą Europę. Zresztą w interesie własnym nasze biuro zatrudnia wyłącznie ludzi o pewnym poziomie towarzyskim i etycznym. To zapewnienie z jego strony przedstawiło mi go jeszcze sympatyczniej. Nie mogłam mieć wątpliwości, że pomimo swego bardzo młodego wieku ten chłopak w zupełności zasługuje na zaufanie. I ja musiałam na nim zrobić duże wrażenie. W jego sposobie patrzenia, w tembrze jego głosu, w całym jego zachowaniu się było to widoczne. Pochlebiam sobie, że znam się na tym trochę. W rezultacie zgodził się na moją prośbę. Oczywiście wyjaśniłam, że wszystkie wydatki, jakie z tego tytułu poniesie biuro, pokryję bez zastrzeżeń. Ponieważ musiałam spieszyć do miary, nie mogłam od razu z nim wszystkiego omówić. Postanowiliśmy tylko, że przyjdę do niego o siódmej wieczór i ułożymy cały plan działania.